More
by Dreamers' World
Summary: Wolfram isn't the only one to realize what he's been missing out on... YuuRam
1. Prologue

**More**

**Prologue**

Enemy soldiers had broken into the castle. No one knew how they had gotten in exactly nor did they really have time to dwell on that. This was an assassination attempt on the King and that was all that mattered.

Luckily, Wolfram was in the same bedroom as the King. He was currently fighting against three of the soldiers while keeping them at a safe distance from Yuuri. However, this all kept him with his back towards the door.

"Wolfram, look out!" Yuuri shouted as he threw himself in between Wolfram and the soldier's sword. The sharp metal sliced the young King open as it bit deeply into his skin. Everyone in that room stopped and watched as the blood poured from the wound as Yuuri slowly collapsed to the floor. The enemy seemed to just disappear from the room and Wolfram couldn't seem to concern himself with them as he rushed to his King's, to his fiancé's, side.

"Yuuri! Just hang on a minute. Help will be here any second now!" Wolfram said after pulling Yuuri in towards his body closely.

"Heh, I guess this just proves you were right all along. I really was a wimp." Yuuri joked with a wince before continuing seriously, "At least you're…" Yuuri trailed off. Wolfram quickly realized he didn't stop from pain. Yuuri was dead. And on his face he wore a genuine smile.

Wolfram threw his head back as he wailed, "YUURI!!!" as the others entered into the room to find the chilling scene before them…

YuuramxYuuramxYuuram

Okay, I realize that this is really short, but I'm posting it to see if people are at all interested in reading more. I have the first chapter almost completed and, assuming that I get a halfway decent response, it should be up no later than Monday (the 20th). Tomorrow is more likely however, just because I, personally, am really excited about this story. Review please!!!

Just so you know, I got the idea for this story while listening to "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts.


	2. Something New

Disclaimer (I seem to have forgotten this in the last chapter): I don't own the characters!

Many thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!

**More**

**Chapter 1: Something New**

Wolfram bolted upright in bed, his glance and hands quickly flying to the other side of the mattress. Upon finding nothing there, tears streamed freely down his face.

_That's right… Yuuri's dead… He's not coming back, ever._ Wolfram thought. "Y-y-yuuri…" Wolfram sobbed, now holding his head in his hands.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Wolfram turned his head quickly to look at the person who had spoken. Only, he found Yuuri standing there with a deeply concerned look on his face.

"Wolfram?"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram exclaimed as he threw himself into the embrace of his fiancé.

"Wolf, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"I thought that you were dead! Don't do that to me!" Wolfram told him as he squeezed him tighter.

"Why'd you think I was dead? And how is that my fault?" Yuuri was thoroughly confused now.

Wolfram hesitated, not sure if he wanted to discuss his dream with Yuuri. He buried his head in Yuuri's neck and spoke slowly, "I-I had this dream and you were k-killed and when I woke up and you weren't here, it just seemed kind of real."

"Aw, come on, Wolf, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Yuuri joked as he rubbed Wolfram's back comfortingly.

"That's not funny!" Wolfram shouted.

"What? You can't just kill me off! I'm the King."

Yuuri heard Wolfram mutter something beneath his breath, but couldn't quite make it out. "What did you say?"

"You died to save me!" He yelled, angrily.

"It was just a dream, Wolfram. Don't worry, you save my butt all the time in the real world." Yuuri tried to cheer up his fiancé.

"But it felt so real. I can remember feeling your body on my lap as you took your last breaths." Wolfram admitted and snuggled closer to Yuuri.

"It was JUST a…" Yuuri trailed off, finally catching on. He pushed lightly on Wolfram's shoulders so that he could look at his face. He spoke softly this time, "Were you crying because you were protected by a "wimp"… or was it because I was dead?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Oh, wow…" Yuuri pushed the rest of the way away from Wolfram and sat down on the bed.

Wolfram sat down beside him and placed his hands, one on Yuuri's wrist and the other on Yuuri's shoulder, as he looked at him, concerned. "Yuuri?"

"You love me." It wasn't a question. Not anymore.

"You just realized that?"

Yuuri ignored the question and explained, "I always thought that if something did happen to me that my parents and my brother would be sad. Some of my friends may even be sad. But I never thought that anyone besides family would cry for me. I never thought you would cry for me."

"You really didn't know?"

"I never really thought about it." Yuuri replied, dazedly. "I'll be back." And with that said, Yuuri got up and exited the room.

Wolfram stared at the spot where Yuuri had been seated moments ago for a few seconds before running out into the hallway and calling after him, "Yuuri! Yuuri, where are you going? It's the middle of the night! Yuuri?" Yuuri never looked back and Wolfram returned to the room once he had disappeared from his sight.

YuuramxYuuramxYuuram

See, Yuuri isn't really dead! And that wasn't how my story is gonna end, so we can all be happy now! Right? Okay, maybe we could really be happy once you review. Please? I know that cliffhangers suck but don't worry. This is YuuRam.


End file.
